Lucky Charney
Lucky Charney is the tenth episode of Creepy Cryptid Friends. Starring *Big-F *Chicky Featuring *Susa *Nook Appearances *Mothey Plot In the swamp, Big-F trudges through the murky water, attempting to cross the water to reach the other side. On the other side, a picnic is there, with Susa and Mothey sitting at it. Big-F reaches the shore of the other side of the water but as soon as he reaches it, he steps on Susa's tail, not seeing it due to the fur in his eyes. Susa jumps up in pain and her sunglasses fall off, turning Mothey and a crow to stone. The crow falls on her head, knocking her out. Seeing what he caused, Big-F attempts to fix his luck by finding a chickcharney, as seen on a book with a chickcharney on it. Meanwhile, Nook watches from behind a tree and decides to trick the oafish primate and disappears into the shadows. Deep in the forest, Big-F holds up the book with the chickcharney on it, looking for the elusive bird creature. He suddenly hears some hooting by a nearby tree and believes he found the chickcharney. He slowly walks towards the tree and Chicky pops up from behind the tree. Big-F gasps in shock and asks if Chicky is the chickcharney. Chicky sarcastically says that he isn't but then tells Big-F that he is. He then swirls his fingers around and grants Big-F with good luck. The next day, Big-F walks back to the swamp to chat with Chicky. Chicky and Big-F talk about how both are treated as elusive creatures when, from across the swamp's waters, Susa appears with a bandaged head. Big-F crosses the swamp once again, only to accidentally step on a sleeping loch ness monster's head. The loch ness monster wakes up and eats Susa. Big-F runs away as Chicky, who turns back into Nook, laughs at Big-F's unluckiness and teleports away. Upset that he still has bad luck, he tries one more time to find the chickcharney by exploring the same forest. The real Chicky emerges from behind a tree and Big-F asks if he's the real Chicky. To prove that he is, Chicky grants Big-F with good luck and Nook with bad luck. then disappears as soon as Big-F closes his eyes. The next day, Big-F comes across the swamp. He also sees Nook impaled on a branch with stone Mothey in a large money bag, indicating that Nook attempted to take the stone Mothey but killed himself in the process. The episode ends with a white aura surrounding Big-F and causing stone Mothey to fall on him, crushing him to death. Deaths *Mothey and a crow are turned to stone. *Susa is eaten by the loch ness monster. *Nook is sent into a branch. *Big-F is crushed by Mothey. Trivia *The title is a pun on "lucky penny" and "charney", short for chickcharney, Chicky's species. *Despite Mothey appearing in this episode before his debut was made, he doesn't debut in this episode. Category:Creepy Cryptid Friends Episode Category:Fan Episodes